


DN: Beyond Light

by iruki



Category: Death Note
Genre: (theres just one), AU, M/M, Mature because of concepts, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Sorry if I get anything about the law wrong I'm no expert but I tried, idk yet but the mikalight would probably just be shounen-ai...this could change tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruki/pseuds/iruki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight MikaLight Kira-Wins AU, developing relationships and events after an alternate ending to the anime--with plot, shows the final hurdles needed for Light to become God. Will have Mikami/Light, but within attempts to keep proper characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door open, Mikami stood proudly with the Death Note in hand. He had a wide, happy smile across his face. He'd just wrote the names of every person in that warehouse--except for himself, and his God, Light Yagami.

  
"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?" Light stood across from the SPK, looking at Mikami from the corners of his eyes. He did not smile, but one could obviously feel that his voice had no hint of concern.

  
"35....36...37...38...39...." Mikami counted, staring at his wristwatch. The room had high tensions. "40!"

"Well Near, _looks like I win_." Light said with a smile across his face. Only a few moments later, members of both the SPK and Kira Investigation, all members, except for Light Yagami, were on the ground, clenching their chests. Matsuda cried, reaching for his gun. His vision was blurred, but he took it in his hands, aiming it at Light.  
A gunshot was heard, but a gunshot that did not hit any intended target. In fact, it missed, entirely. Matsuda whimpered a final "no", and fell to the ground, dead.

  
Kira had won.  
Light, had won.

  
Mikami's voice shaking, he dropped the death note onto the ground and started to laugh.  
"I did it!! God, I did it! I did exactly as you told me!"

  
In fact, **he had.** While the SPK had thought (and correctly) that Mikami had the real Death Note at his bank vault, they missed one thing. Mikami had created another copy--and would copy names into that one aswell. He stored this notebook, too, in his bank vault. While he went to his vault to write Takada's name, knowing that Giovanni had been following him, he took the notebook out of his vault, and headed home. Giovanni then took that notebook, following Near's orders, and replaced what he had needed. Little did he know, he was replacing something that wouldn't matter.

  
"That you did," Light walked over to Mikami, placing his hand on his shoulder. God's touch felt orgasmic--overwhelming to Mikami, and he began to cry.

  
"G-God....you've..." Light nodded, turning around to look one last time at the bodies before him.

  
"Now, Mikami, I need you to follow my orders, for just a moment longer."

  
"O-of course, God!!!" In reality, he'd follow Light's orders for eternity, but he couldn't bring himself to say it at that time.

  
"All records of this meeting have been deleted--and anything else has been covered. I am going to go home. When I am there, I will call you. After that, I need you to call the police. You should go home, too."

"The..police?"

"Someone needs to clean this up," he smiled, turning around and walking out of the building. "Oh, and be sure to take their notebooks before you leave. You wouldn't want the police to have that."

 

* * *

 

  
Light returned to his apartment, putting on a change of clothes; something casual, and picked up his phone, first calling his mother.

"Hey, mom, are you ready? I'm about to come over." He'd planned a dinner-date with his remaining family a few days before. She cheered, saying she couldn't wait to see her hardworking boy again. He laughed to himself slightly, hanging up. He headed over to his old home. While on his way, he stopped a stranger, asking to use their phone for a moment. Mikami's cell phone rang; upon answering, was just an "alright", and he hung up. Mikami then called the police, reporting that he saw a group of unconscious individuals on his evening walk.

* * *

  
"I examined their bodies, and none of them had a pulse. I was afraid, so I ran home. I'm not sure if it was a cult-suicide or if the murderer was nearby. Thank you."

  
He hung up, putting his cell phone on his nightstand. He was confused. Surely, he'll be under investigation by the police soon. He'll be found out...anxiety overcame him, and he lay there, staring at the ceiling. God would save him, right?

  
...  
Right?  
He was already under supervision by the SPK....but they were dead. They're all dead. God covered everything up, God killed them all. Mikami was safe.  
Then, his cell phone rang once more.

 

 

* * *

  
Dinnertime with the family--the atmosphere was generally happy, though of course, with a bit of sadness....Mr.Yagami was dead, and her children were growing up.

  
Light's mother picked at her food, but forced a smile, for their sake. "So, honey...how has work been?" She asked Light, finally eating a bit.

  
"Well," Light smiled. "We haven't found Kira yet, but I have a feeling we're getting close."

  
"Are you? I worry..."

  
"Don't worry," his little sister, Sayu, chirped. "Light will catch him.." She was frail, while out of the wheelchair she'd previously been in due to trauma, she was still quite afraid, and obviously traumatized.

  
" _Not tonight_ though. Everyone decided to take a break; the rest of the team went out for a drink. I worked for a few hours before coming here. Sometimes I feel like they don't take it as serious as I do, but I know..."

  
"You should take a break, too!" His mother, concerned, almost yelling at her son. "Especially after your father...and you haven't taken a break since.."

  
"That only makes me work twice as hard. I have to find that monster, that monster who killed my father..." He grit his teeth. "I have to stop Kira!"

  
The room was quiet, until Sayu turned on the television.

  
_"Multiple bodies found at an abandoned warehouse on the east side of town,"_ a reporter spoke into a microphone, standing in front of the location Light previously encountered. _"Causes of death currently unknown, but thought to be willed by Kira."_ Light glanced at the television, though kept most of his attention at the two women in front of him. Sayu and Sachiko stared at the broadcast in fear.

_"Victims have been identified as members of the Kira Investigation and Special Provisions for Kira, but nothing else is known at this time. It was reported by a man who--"_

Sayu screamed, grabbing her head. "NO NO NO NO NO....!!!" her body shook--she was going through trauma-related shock. Sachiko tried to calm her, but inevitably she ran to her bedroom, sobbing. Sachiko looked at Light, who was now staring down at his meal.

  
"Light..."

  
Light bolted up from his chair, knocking it over. He pulled out his cellphone, immediately dialing all numbers from the Kira Investigation Team. No answers. Facing away from his mother, he smiled. The smile quickly vanished, however, as there was a loud knock at the door. The police.  
Sachiko answered, knowing what was about to come.

* * *

  
"Light Yagami, you have been put under protective custody by the police." An officer spoke.

  
"I thought the police stopped working on the Kira case..." Light said.

  
"Well, things change, seems you're the only remaining member of the Kira Investigation teams..."

  
"I had a feeling," he said, looking back at the television. "What does this mean for me?"

  
"For now, it means relocation." Everyone was sitting at the dinner table; talking while it was being cleared by Light's mother. "You can't stay here, or at your apartment, either."

  
"Light told me the team was out drinking to relieve some stress." She said, wiping down the table. "So what happened on the TV, is true?"

  
"Yes, m'am," the officer said. The detective beside him pulled out a small notepad. "He'd like to ask you a few questions before going any further."

  
"Of course."

  
The detective began writing. His grey-blue eyes were focused on his notepad, but his mind obviously focused on Light Yagami. "Were you aware of the location of the SPK a few hours ago?"

  
"No."

  
Scribbles.

  
"Were you aware of the location of the other members of the Kira Investigation team a few hours ago?"

  
"No, like my mother said, I thought they were out drinking."

  
More scribbles.

  
"And what did you do tonight?"

  
"I worked through the case at home for a few hours, then came here for dinner."

  
More.

  
The detective closed the notepad. "Well, you're fine for now. You should stay here tonight, police will be nearby. We'll find somewhere for you to stay sometime soon. Keep all your doors locked and.." he placed his business card out on the table. "Put me on speed-dial. We'll stop by tomorrow afternoon to touch base." He and the officer stood from the table, nodding to Sachiko. "Sorry for the intrusion, have a good night."


	2. Chapter 2

Light found that the police had no reason to investigate his cell phone log, but just in case, he took an extra measure to steal his sister's cell phone while she slept. He dialed Mikami's number, laying in bed. Mikami answered.

  
"I've been put under protective custody until further notice," he whispered, rubbing his free hand through his hair. "It's all going according to plan so far. Soon enough, they'll see I'm under no threat, and let me go." Mikami did not respond. "They need to relocate me, but I'm told I should stay at my family's home for the next few days." Again, no response. "They have a detective with them, of course I'm probably under suspicion."

  
Silence.

  
"I might need a lawyer."

  
Mikami's heart fluttered. Another use for him, everything was aligned--he was truly what his God needed.

  
"Yes!" was all Mikami said, before Light hung up.

  
Light deleted the number log from Sayu's cell phone, placing it back on the charger in her room. He stopped to notice her blanket had fallen on the ground. She shivered in her sleep--her body frail and the night cold. She'd gained a bit more weight, but was still nowhere near her condition before the trauma. Did Light feel guilty? It was all for the right cause, right? He picked up the blanket, wrapping it around her. He looked down at her warmly, before nodding a goodnight and leaving her alone. It wasn't his fault.

  
Morning came. Light woke up, showered, and ate breakfast. Around noon, the detective showed up again, and Light brought up his concerns.

  
"I'm assuming I'm under suspicion for murder," he said, leaning against the living room wall. The television quietly played a children's cartoon that Sayu watched for relaxation, however, she knew to get up and leave before the K-word was brought up again, in which would cause her to be thrown into a panic. Sachiko went with her, to occupy her mind from drifting into bad memories. Light and the detective were alone.

  
"Well, not yet" the detective said, flipping through his notepad. "We've only just begun and well, there's no evidence against you...yet." His hair was a dark brown, almost black color--short, and feathered nicely.

  
"In that case, I think I should have a lawyer."

  
"Oh, no no, I don't think so--" he stammered.

  
"I'm being interviewed by the police...."

  
"Are you implying you have something to hide?" the detective poked, winking.

  
"No, but I assume it's my right, after all."

The detective laughed awkwardly. His composure reminded Yagami of maybe an older or mature version of Matsuda. He hadn't known how old the detective really was, though. "I just don't think we need to go to that step. But if you feel the need, go right ahead."

  
"Then I suppose there will be no questions asked today."

  
The detective blinked, looking down at his notepad. "I guess you're right..." he muttered, putting it away. "Well, just let us know--"

"I will."

  
The detective smiled awkwardly, though sarcastically, and left. Tensions left. Light went into his room, opening his computer and began to search for a lawyer. Of course, he already knew who he had in mind. He just had to find him. It didn't take long.

  
Sachiko walked slowly into Light's room, as he'd left his bedroom door open by mistake. "Light...is everything okay?"

  
"I just decided it would be best if I had a lawyer." She nodded in agreement.

  
"That's for the best. Are you under suspicion?"

  
"Not that I know of, but probably. The detective said I'm not, but detectives are deceitful." Memories of L and Near flashed through his mind for a split second.

  
"Did you ever catch his name?"

  
Light looked to the corner of his desk, at the detective's business card. Masanori Saito. Saito being the family name, Masanori being his given.

"Masanori...Saito." she repeated to herself, reading the card. She shrugged this off, but gave Light an idea. When she left, he looked up Masanori's name. To his relief, he wasn't part of the Wammy House and wasn't about to give him any trouble. He didn't seem to be anyone important, so he figured doing anymore research would be pointless. In fact, he couldn't find anything interesting at all.

  
He closed the tab, going back to Mikami's law firm's site. First, he left his bedroom, dialing Mikami's number from the home phone. He only said "wrong number", and went back into his bedroom, dialing the law firm's business number from his cell phone. A female representative answered, and recorded his request.  
Soon after, the request was put into their system, and Mikami was the first to pick it up. Mikami then dialed Light's number, and they had a faux-over-the-phone interview. Light, agreed to this lawyer, and they agreed to meet up for the apparent first time. 

* * *

  
They sat, face to face, across from eachother in a conference room located at Mikami's law firm. Nothing was recorded, for confidentiality, so there was no need to pretend to explain the situation anymore. They both knew exactly what needed to be done.

  
"You will need to keep all the notebooks, real and fake, in your apartment." Mikami nodded. "The police will want to relocate me soon, for custody reasons. I need you to either find a way to convince them that I'm not in any danger, or find somewhere within reason to relocate."

  
"Will do, _God_." Mikami's composure was serious, despite feeling overwhelmingly happy to work with Light once more.

  
"For now...we will meet here once every few days."

  
Mikami agreed, and thus the process of meeting Masanori Saito would begin.

* * *

  
Saito found Mikami intimidating. Not only because of his personality, but because of his look, too. To him, Mikami looked overly-serious, and a much qualified individual. He wondered how Light afforded him. Of course, Mikami offered his position to Light free of charge, even if it meant picking up more cases than usual to cover the cost. Stress was only a small part in being God's right-hand, and it wouldn't last too long, he figured.

  
"The police-force ...dropped the kira-investigating for good," Saito said, now sitting across from Mikami as Light had a day before. He ran his fingers through his short hair. "But now this goes beyond Kira. See, Light is the only member from the team alive. That could mean a possibility of things, one being that Light could know Kira. Anyway, aren't you the one who reported the murders?"

  
"I am." Mikami responded, looking through his files. "Japan isn't a large country."

  
_Small world_ , he implied.

  
"You're right," Masanori laughed, biting at his pen. "Well.."

  
Mikami pulled out a file; a statement from Light. "You asked my client a few questions about that night. Did you find anything from his answers?"

  
"Nothing," Saito smiled. "And he _refused_ to answer anything from our last meet. That's where you came in."

  
"He says he's under protective custody. Have you found somewhere to relocate him?"

  
"Right, one of the possibilities is that he'll be kill--I mean, he's under _threat to be harmed_ by the, uh, _culprit_. For now he's at home, with his mother and sister. Heard his father was killed working on the case. Sad."

  
"Unfortunate."

  
"We haven't found anywhere yet, but we're looking at a few places. Then again, we don't have any clue on where the culprit is, or really, _who_ it is."

  
"If you have no suspects, then why is he under custody?"

  
"It was a presumptive measure, really."

  
Moments passed. Mikami sat in thought

  
"Perhaps you could put my apartment under...those choices. It would build a bond between my client and I, after all."

  
Saito scribbled in his notepad. "Noted...we'll see. It was nice meeting you."

  
"Pleasure."

* * *

  
"You... **what**?" Light looked at Mikami in disbelief. "You know they'll have to inspect your apartment beforehand, right? And what about the notebooks, what will you do with that?!"

  
Mikami sat, looking down at his lap in shame. "You're right. I just thought..."

  
"Dammit....Mikami..." Light sighed. "Tomorrow, bring all the notebooks here. It's dangerous, but you'll have to go through an inspection sooner or later. I'll keep them at home since they found no reason to suspect my family of anything...you know, I wouldn't be surprised if _you're_ under suspicion now, too. Goddammit Mikami!"

  
"I'm sorry, G-God..."

  
"I can work with your mistakes. Just **listen** to my orders next time, alright?! You're supposed to be protecting me here, and you're only putting me through more trouble!"

* * *

  
When Mikami went home that night, he showered, and showered, and showered. He sobbed, and sobbed, and showered. He was disgusting, he was vile, he'd failed his God, and now he caused even more trouble than it was worth. For what? A chance to see him more often? He was _embarrassing_.


End file.
